Tip Of My Tongue
by Minnelli2007
Summary: Sometimes the Career's wanted to tell each other things, but Career's didn't express emotions, it was unbecoming. Career's won. Small chapters following the careers. Staying true to the book ending with slight variations in places


_I've got this friend_

_I don't think you know him_

_He's not much for words_

_He's hid in his hardened way_

My eyes scanned the stained grounds beneath my feet, smirk tugging my lips upward in a smug expression. Flickering left to right, I watched as Clove and both the District One tributes finished off their final kills respectively with mirroring faces. Turning my back on them, knowing that for now they wouldn't dare come at me, I began to rummage through the remaining supplies at the Cornucopia, dividing the items into piles for our usage.

The other tributes hadn't been able to make off with much, though most would likely count their lives as prize enough. Still, the alliance of Careers never failed. It was unspoken among us the moment we entered training that until we were down to the final few in the Games, we band together to raise our likelihood of winning. Eventually we'd turn as always; district upon district and then tribute upon tribute. I'd kill them all. Clove, Marvel and especially Glimmer didn't stand a chance.

"Anything good Cato?" I glanced up to see Clove coming from the other end of the field, retrieving her throwing knife that had been buried in one of the tributes back. We both had been able to take out two tributes, showing our superior skills compared to Marvel and Glim. It wasn't that I disliked either of them or thought them weak links, but I knew Clove, she was my district. Hearing a noise inside the Cornucopia, I investigated and felt my smirk widened upon discovery. Sword pointed directly at his chest, I backed out with the District Twelve male following, his hands raised in the air.

"Look's like we hit the jackpot." Clove moved behind him and gave him a swift kick in his knee, bringing him to the ground. Her knife was at his throat in seconds and she glanced to me for confirmation while tugging his blonde hair back for better access. Apparently my role as leader was unchallenged. Rustling from the group of trees to my left had my momentary attention and I watched as Glimmer and Marvel both lead the District Three male from the growth, whooping with delight at another find. Something about the look in Glimmer's eyes had blood and heat rushing below my waist. She was by far the most attractive of the lot, and coupled with her confidence of knowing it, it was appealing. She caught my eye and gave a wicked grin before addressing us once in earshot.

"Claims he can make himself useful, Marv thought we should bring him by before taking care of him." Glim shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter either way. The boy was dead as long as he was in our company. I glanced back down to Peeta and cocked my head to the side, sword thrown over my shoulder.

"Whatta bout you Lover Boy, what can you spare in exchange for your life." His eyes flicked around to each of us, trying to find some type of support. Wasn't gonna find any, he should have known by now Careers didn't have emotions. His mouth shut and open a few times, the movement causing the knife to nick his neck. A small trail of blood worked its way over his adam's apple and down his throat. "Tick tock, Twelve." I know Glimmer had re-evaluated him after the training sessions but I wasn't convinced he was an asset, not yet.

"Katniss." He choked out, his expression tinged with wild fear that he tried to cover. "I can help you find her. Help you get her." I could see in Glimmers eyes she didn't believe him but both Clove and Marvel were considering it. Three to One. Nodding my head, Clove released Peeta and he stood, his eyes glued to Three. "You're dead if you don't supply." Peeta nodded but stayed silent and I turned my gaze to Three. Grins of amusement appeared all around when I stalked over to him and he cowered back. Putting my face close to his, I inspected him, dismissing the boy as pathetic. Still I'd given Lover Boy the chance to be useful, maybe Three would surprise me.

"And what about you; what's to stop my sword from bursting through your chest?"


End file.
